End of the Golden Witch/TIPS
Eiserne Jungfrau One of the repentance enforcement agencies supervised by the Great Court of Heaven. Its area of jurisdiction is the 7th District. It's made up of 7 Inquisitors of Heresy, with the first-class Archbishop Dlanor at their head, and several Assistant Inquisitors. This body is tasked with performing heresy interrogations, carrying out executions, and sometimes bestowing redemption. However, in almost all cases, the Great Court of Heaven considers sending them only after the completion of a heresy interrogation and a tentative guilty verdict, so they are, practically speaking, no different than an execution squad. Their spectacular achievements are great in number, and they are extremely well-known, even among the other agencies. Other famous enforcement agencies include the "SSVD" of the 8th District. It is rumored that this group's leader, 'Wizard-Hunting Wright', also known as the Twenty Wedges, is even more powerful than Dlanor. The Red Key A weapon for emergencies used by official Inquisitors of Heresy belonging to Eiserne Jungfrau. Dlanor's primary weapon. Unlike a normal weapon, whose purpose is to cause physical damage, this special tool is known as a conceptual weapon, and it is used to deny the existence of concepts. Regardless of whether the target is physical, mental, or conceptual, it is impossible to use any defensive concept--such as physical barriers, mental quarantine, or conceptual inheritance--to defend against this weapon. Because the concepts themselves are denied, even the concept of resisting an attack does not exist, and it is impossible for the target to endure regardless of their stamina. Furthermore, all supernatural methods of buying time, such as teleportation, time reversal, revivals, and inheritance are impossible. Because denials of concepts conform to verdict procedures dictated by the Great Court, all future concepts that disobey them will be denied automatically. In addition, when the Red Key operates within a complete barrier, all concepts of evasion cannot be successful. Defense is impossible, evasion is impossible, buying time is impossible. This ultimate conceptual weapon is the embodiment of these three impossibilities. A strict investigation by the Great Court of Heaven is required for the use of the Red Key. Because of this, the very act of dispatching Dlanor, who arms herself with it, is equivalent to a death sentence. In this world, Senator Lambdadelta has placed restrictions on its use and power. The Blue Key The primary weapon used by official Inquisitors of Heresy belong-ing to Eiserne Jungfrau. Like the Red Key, it is a conceptual weapon, but instead of denying the existence of concepts, it is used to create self-doubt and force others to deny themselves. For this reason, it is called the Blue Key of Reflection, in contrast with the Red Key of Judgement. Unlike the Red Key, it is possible to evade and defend against it. However, while the Red Key has severe restrictions regarding how it can be used, the Blue Key can be wielded with great ease and manipulated at will in all situations. Furthermore, because the shapes of conceptual weapons are themselves purely conceptual, their outward appearance differs depending on the Inquisitor using them. In Dlanor's case, they appear as a long sword and a short sword, but some use them in the form of spears or guns, while others make them take shape as phenomena such as magic or miracles. The red and blue charms used by Gertrude and Cornelia are yet another shape taken by these keys. Knox's Decalogue The ten commandments created by Dlanor A. Knox's father and used in heresy trials. Knox's 1st: It is forbidden for the culprit to be anyone not mentioned in the early part of the story. Knox's 2nd: It is forbidden for supernatural agencies to be employed as a detective technique. Knox's 3rd: It is forbidden for hidden passages to exist. Knox's 4th: It is forbidden for unknown drugs or hard-to-understand scientific devices to be used. Knox's 5th: (not included) Knox's 6th: It is forbidden for accident or intuition to be employed as a detective technique. Knox's 7th: It is forbidden for the detective to be the culprit. Knox's 8th: It is forbidden for the case to be resolved with clues that are not presented. Knox's 9th: It is permitted for observers to let their own conclusions and interpretations be heard. Knox's 10th: It is forbidden for a character to disguise themselves as another without any clues. The debate over the interpretation of these laws continues to this very day, and it has become the source of countless unfair controversies. While fundamentalists call any infringement upon these commandments heresy, revisionists point out that many canonized geniuses have violated these rules. Category:TIPS